


My Heart Has Found A Home

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River's grumpy, but a surprise visit from her beloved lifts her spirits.





	

  
River wasn't just a bit grumpy, but very grumpy.  
She'd started another course at university, and she'd been whispered about and laughed at all day. She was a lot older now, and the knowledge that she learnt when she was young was outdated-some of it, anyway.  
She didn't understand how to use a new computer system, the university was in 22nd century England and she felt out of place in a class of 20-something humans. By no means was River stupid, but she didn't travel as much anymore and wanted to slow down. Her hair had streaks of grey, in human years she looked late 50s to early 60s. If there was a chart for time lords and ladies aging, she's be on the wrong side of youth.  
It had been centuries since she'd seen her husband, and she missed him desperately. The ring she wore on her finger was worn, she knew it wasn't long until she was to die, and he probably wouldn't know her anyway.  
River sighed and put her head in her hands. She was sat on a bench in the middle of York trying to read up on something for her class but worry hadn't let her take the knowledge in.  
"River?"  
She froze. She'd know that voice anywhere-the Doctor, her Doctor.  
"Hello Sweetie." She smiled, and looked up at him.  
"Where are we then? And what's the matter, I don't like seeing my beautiful wife upset." He said, sitting next to her.  
"I joined a university here, and the other students laugh at me because I'm old. I can't work their stupid computer programme, and some of my knowledge of Earth isn't up to scratch."  
"You're like a fish out of water." He said sadly. "No matter, though."  
"Pardon?"  
"The Tardis landed me here, she obviously intended for me to meet up with you." Her husband explained.  
"Oh, okay. Can you pull me up, please?"  
Her husband did so.  
"I'm going to be a naughty girl and skive today, may I take you out for a drink?" River asked.  
"Okay."  
The two made their way through the town, pausing every now and then to admire the architecture. York truly was beautiful, it reminded the Doctor of Victorian London.  
There was an array of shops, and River stopped at a few-normally, he would have complained about it, but he could see how much she was hurting so decided to let things be.  
The couple stopped at a coffee shop, and River ordered them a hot chocolate each.  
"Here you go." She said, setting the cup in front of him. "I love it in here, it's so cosy." She said, settling into her armchair.  
He gazed at her. "You're beautiful, you know."  
"In your dreams, I'm an old woman." She scowled, tucking a grey hair behind her ear and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
It was his turn to scowl. "You're as beautiful as you were the day I first met you."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, I wouldn't say if it wasn't true." He replied, taking a mobile phone out of his pocket.  
"You have a phone now?" River asked in surprise.  
"Yes, it was my new companion Clara's idea."  
"And does she know that you're married?" His wife teased.  
"Yes, it's not like that River!"  
She grinned. "I know; I was only teasing."  
He snapped a photo of her when she was unawares, she was smiling at him and there was a smidge of cream on her nose.  
"I have a suggestion." The Doctor said.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, Clara was telling me that the college that she visited with some of her high school students were missing a professor."  
"And you think that I'd be up to the job?" The female asked.  
"More than, and it'd be a lot easier for you."  
"In my old age." She finished for him.  
"Well, I wasn't going to say that exactly. I'm saying that I think that you'd enjoy it."  
River considered it. "Okay."  
The pair chatted for a while longer, sipping their drinks.  
"There's a park not too far away from here, d'you fancy a walk?" The Doctor suggested as they stood up to leave.  
"Okay, just let me go and pay."  
He stopped her. "This is my treat."  
"You do spoil me." His wife chuckled.  
"I do." He replied, kissing her.  
The Doctor paid and the pair made their way outside, hand in hand.  
"I love you." Said River, stretching up to kiss her husband's cheek.  
"I love you too." He smiled.  
They made their way into the park, and gazed around at the scenery. It was Autumn, golden leaves scattered the ground. Squirrels scampered up the trees and pigeons waddled around, and in the distance there was a ruined abbey.  
"It's an archaeologist's playground. I'll have to come back in the future sometime for a dig." River chuckled.  
"It sure is." Her husband agreed.  
He pulled her close and she let out a contended sigh as she snuggled into his embrace. "I've missed this."  
"Me too, River. This is likely to be one of the last times that we're in sync, so travel with me for a while before I drop you off in Clara's time?" He asked.  
She gazed at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Of course I will, my love. Next stop, everywhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed-I didn't do York justice in this fic, I visited there a few months ago and it truly is stunning :-)


End file.
